


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by lirryplease (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Lirry daddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lirryplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing I wrote based off of 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors and I know it's so short I'm sorry

Harry was busy placing presents underneath the Christmas tree, marveling at how many they had for their daughter this year when he saw Liam walk around the corner dressed as Santa Claus. Giggling slightly Harry walked over to where he was standing. 

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked while he wrapped his arms around Liam, struggling slightly with the stuffed belly. 

"Why aren't you in bed? you know Santa doesn't bring presents if people are awake. Have you been a naughty boy this year?" Liam lowered his voice as he spoke and Harry shivered slightly. 

"I think I've been a good boy Santa." Harry flirted back as he pulled away to rearrange the presents. 

The house was silent so neither Harry nor Liam expected that their little girl was climbing down the stairs in hopes of seeing Santa Claus and if not him then at least some reindeer. Thea tried to be quiet as Daddy had told her that if Santa heard her coming down the stairs then she wouldn't get any presents. As she reached the third last step she peaked through the railing seeing in the dark room a man dressed in a red suit with a black belt, a round tummy, and a white beard looking very much like Santa to Thea. A squeal escaped her lips and she was just about to run over to him when she saw Daddy come up next to Santa. Silently she watched as Daddy wrapped his arms around Santa waist, much like how he did with Dada. 

"Do you think that good boys should get presents too?" Santa had a very low voice and Thea thought he sounded slightly like Dada but pushed the thought aside. 

She heard Harry say, "Yes Santa." and watched Daddy leaned into Santa and their lips connected. Thea gasped, Daddy was only supposed to kiss Dada and no one else. 

Harry rested all of his weight in Liam's arms and pulled back slightly, looking up he saw that they were standing underneath the mistletoe and giggled into Liam's squishy chest. Thea watched as Daddy tickled Santa. As she watched them giggle and cuddle she grew scared of what would happen if Dada saw them kissing; as much as she loved Santa she wished that he would leave Daddy alone and stop kissing him. The five year old squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this would all be a dream, but when she opened them she saw that they were kissing again and that Santa was threading his hands through her Daddy's hair. It was too much to watch so Thea quietly scampered up the stairs and hid under the duvet. A part of her wanted to scold Daddy and Santa for kissing but she wanted presents and Santa might take her presents away he she scolded him so she couldn't take that chance. So instead she laid in her bed and listened as Santa let out a deep chuckle before she heard footsteps coming upstairs. Once they faded away Thea closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

In the morning when Dada comes to wake her and she has a sick feeling in her stomach as she remembers what she saw the night before. So deciding it would be best for him to know she tells Liam that she saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night. Liam lets out a laugh before gathering her in his arms and carrying her downstairs as he explains to her that everyone has kissed Santa Claus before. And when she sees the amount of presents she has she forgets completely about Santa and Daddy. As Liam tells Harry what Thea said Harry can only smile and wrap himself around Liam as he hums a tube sounding very similar to 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' before Liam pushes at his shoulder and captures Harry in a kiss, song forgotten about, at least until they're done unwrapping presents.


End file.
